A Shattered Mirror
by Nariko-Aolani
Summary: Kadaj threw her away and left her for dead. But now she's back, and following the story line to Advent Children she'll get her revenge. Or will she? Maybe a KadajOC


A/N: This isn't very good but until the movie comes out I cant make it go by the story line.

A Shattered Mirror

Chapter 1

* * *

_How long, may I ask have I felt lost in my own body. The very thing I was conceived in, or so I thought. I felt as if I didn't belong. Like I was a stranger in my very own body. No, more like a prisoner trapped in my mind looking through my eyes as if they were unbreakable windows._

_Now I'm free broken away from the chains known as my skin. But what I have to say is nothing enlightening. This ending a nothing a child should read. _

_This is my story and you chose to read it. I'm just warning you. The facts of my life are dark and morbid along with everything else I come along. _

_I may be considered less of a person than I was when I realized what I was. I was treated brutally by HIM. The one person I though I never wanted to see again. But why waste my time talking about him._

_What I have to tell you is long so I suggest you sit down and relax because you will be here for a while. And again I say, You chose to read this so no complaining.

* * *

_

She walked into a crowed bar being greeted by the scent of vomit and alcohol. She made her way through the drunken bodies that probably wouldn't remember a thing when they woke up the next day, and sat down at the counter.

Her long raven hair laid straight held back in a loose pony tail with only short strands that fell to her chin were loose. She felt something brush against her leg and , looking over to see that it was a random person drunk out of his mind she got up and moved two barstools down rolling her icy blue eyes at him.

"Tough day?" She looks up to see another ebony haired girl known as Tifa. She just eyed the girl and kept her mouth shut. She wasn't in much of a mood to talk. "look I see you come in and act as though you hate the world. So what up?" Tifa asked trying to make some sort of conversation the girl turned and looked to the side not making eye contact.

A long scar was visible that extended from her cheek bone to her chin, something hit her hard. The girl felt Tifa's eyes beaming on her and stood up getting an awkward feeling. Why did everyone have to stare at it?

_Sachi_

She whipped her head around hearing her name being called through the beating rain. But though visibility was bad she still saw no one around her.

The rain hit her hard like sharp nails drilling into her. Fear struck her when she saw no one and she turned back around and started to run. Her scuffed brown boots splashing water with every step and slamming hard against the slick pavement.

She was soaked to the bone but didn't seem to care, she collided with something toned and hard. Sachi lost her balance and fell to the ground pain rushing through her just as her body hit.

Sachi looked up at the person she ran into blond hair and dark clothing was all she took in before she once again took off. Her mind clouded and distorted she ran, ran as far as her legs would carry her.

She didn't know where she was going she was just trying to get away. Rain stinging her face she stopped under a tree. But it wasn't your average tree, it was the same one that saw what he did.

She touched the marks with her hand, a mark from a sword. Memories of that day came back to her. How he pushed her to the ground, going after her with his sword. Trying his hardest to kill her and managed to make a slash on her face. With one final blow to the stomach he walked off leaving her with crimson blood spilled from her petite defenseless body.

But now she was the hunter and he was the hunted. She wanted to find him for her revenge. The memory wouldn't settle until she got pay back.

* * *

_Did I mention this was the same exact weather where HE gave me the permanent mark on my face. That day where he hurt me physically and mostly mentally. And now I hear him calling my name. I think the blow he gave me scrambled my brain, but that was no more than 1 year ago.

* * *

_

END

A/N: Well yes I know this kinda sucks for the moment but until the movie comes out I wont be able to keep this thing going because I want it to follow the story line.


End file.
